


There Are No Rules

by JSparks



Series: Smutty DTeam Stories [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Highschool AU, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, NO UNDERAGE CHARACTERS, Polyamory, Porn What Plot, Resquests are open, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, degrading, dtao3, handjobs, poly dream team, we don't do that here all characters have already turned 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSparks/pseuds/JSparks
Summary: Karl, Sapnap, George and Dream somehow always end up in George’s room at all hours of the night doing things that would never see the light of day. Their spring semester of high school was going to be memorable for different reasons and George was going to enjoy every second of it.Requests are open please leave them! Double date (Dteam+Karl) only.*Just a clarification, all characters are 18*
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Everyone, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Smutty DTeam Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879603
Comments: 30
Kudos: 543





	There Are No Rules

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning contains rimming!*

“Sapnap!” George whisper-yelled and glared at the other boy shoving the covers off him rushing over to the window. His ‘friend,’ more like pain in his ass, literally, crawled into his bedroom through the small opening. “Shut the hell up if you wake anyone up I’ll-” 

“Oh relax and stop yelling you are making more noise than me!” Sap replied standing up and giving his shorter friend a smile. “I’m not alone.” 

“Hey George!” Karl giggled not far behind the other senior. 

This was a bit of a nightly thing, one way or another, someone would end up in George’s room either just talking or doing something more. Now that they were all in their final year of high school and birthdays had passed making them 18, things were getting a little more wild. George wasn’t going to lie and say seeing one of them  _ didn’t  _ make his heart skip, everyone had a mutual agreement to only touch each other and it seemed to be working beautifully. 

Karl smiled brightly as he joined the other two boys and leaned into a side hug with George. Dream was the last in being the tallest he always had the most difficulty getting inside a 2 foot by 2 foot window it wasn’t exactly built to sneak best friends through. “Are you all just having a party without me?” Dream teased as he attempted to get through the tight space.

“We might if you don’t get in here already,” Sapnap scoffed and crossed his arms in expectation. Dream had only gotten stuck once and that was a whole different story for a whole different day, even the memory of it made Dream shutter… 

Dream wheezed but eventually made his way into George’s bedroom. Out of everyone his was the biggest room leading to all of them all to gather here. George tried to keep the fact that 3 other boys  _ practically lived _ in his bedroom with him a secret but some things made it obvious. The shortest boy sometimes ended up wearing Karl’s shirts or finding out too late that he was definitely wearing Sap’s jeans. 

“Why didn’t you guys text first?” George asked, returning to his bed. The best part about his room was that it was at the top back corner of the house meaning it wasn’t super common for his family to hear anything. Even if there were some  _ questionable  _ noises coming from his room his parents were to meek to bring it up. 

“I wanted it to be a surprise!” Karl smiled. He wore his soft sweater and a pair of tight jeans, his sleeves long and flowing past his hands. Karl was barely any taller than Sapnap but had this vibe around him that was so sweet you wouldn’t believe he was more than 5 feet tall. “I also wanted to come over and say congratulations! You carried tonight in the tournament.” 

“Speaking of which, everything alright Dream?” George asked. 

“Oh, I’m fine really, my mom is still talking to the police now but I’m good to go. We still don’t know why they were there in the first place.” 

“Typical.” 

“We still won tonight!” Sapnap interjected and pulled Karl into a tight hug. 

“Well what does that mean?” Karl asked. The fake innocence almost worked sometimes but it was obvious he knew what was going to happen, anything became an excuse to all get together in their room and make some noise. Thank God George invested in soundproofing for ‘streaming’ though it rarely could keep in all the sound. 

“I think this means Karl earned some rewards, you did amazing tonight,” Sapnap chimed and lightly squeezed the taller boy before he moved around to the head of the mattress. He kicked off his shoes then sat at the headboard. 

“Hey Sap, throw me that,” Dream gestured to the bottle of lube next to the other boy on the nightstand. While George’s knees dipped into the mattress Sapnap threw the item to Dream. He snatched the bottle out of the air and smirked at Karl, “All fours for me baby.” 

“Yes sir,” Karl joked as his eyes wided, he slipped his jeans and boxers off and got on the bed without any protest. “Am I going to like this reward?”

“It’s why I asked you to be completely clean before leaving. I can always stop if you don’t like it.” 

“You’ll like it, Jacobs, it’s really fun,” Sapnap added, Dream had mentioned what he wanted to do and Sap was more excited to see Jacob's reaction. 

"Can I..?" Karl asked Sap motioning to his legs. 

"Always, come here," Sap whispered. Karl pressed his knees into the sheets and came forward, laying his head down to Sap's thigh and relaxing into his lap. 

"So just tell me if you don't like it but I think you should," The blonde called before getting to work. 

He bent down and gently squeezed at his shorter friend's upper thighs lightly pulling them apart. He pressed a small kiss into the crown of the shorter boy's ass before searching for the bottle and slicking his fingers. 

At this moment George placed a protective hand on the thigh of the taller boy and leaned into him. 

Dream leaned down past Sap's field of few and Karl's breath hitched, he could feel the hot air on sensitive skin. With a bit of fingers pressed in the right places and prodding with the tip of his tongue to Karl's hole, the shorter boy was becoming a mess in seconds… 

“Fuck- Dream don’t stop please. Promise you won’t stop- good God that feels amazing.” The words just slipped off Karl’s tongue so easily as he folded. He barely could keep his head up in Sap’s lap; he just continued to groan and make those noises that drove both George and Sapnap insane. His voice was getting more broken and raspy and they were going straight down the tan boy’s spine and spreading across his lap. 

He continued to lightly brush Karl’s hair and whisper his little praises, “Good boy, you are doing perfect baby, does it feel good?”

“ _ Sapnap… _ ” The word was breathy and  _ broken  _ slipping out almost like a prayer, it caused Sap’s hips to stutter looking for friction on something, anything. “Please it feels so good, fuck I’m such a slut.” 

Sapnap’s eyes lingered over to the boy sitting to his right. 

No matter how much Sap denied it George had a very special hold on him which was both a blessing and a curse because the shorter boy shook his head signifying that Sap wasn’t allowed to touch himself. He reinforced this by gripping his thigh tighter and leaning over, “A slut, huh?”

“Yeah, shit…”

“Who do you belong to, Jacobs?” Sapnap asked sharpy. 

“You.” 

“Only Sapnap?” George asked, cocking his eyebrow up and barely grazing Karl’s face with his thumb and fingertips. 

“No!” Karl instantly reworded, “All of you.” 

“You're what for all of us Karl?” Dream asked. The tallest boy sat back on his knees, his eyes sharp, desire heavy on his lips. 

“Dream, please give me more. I'm so close!” 

“What are you, Jacobs.” 

“I’m.. I’m a whore.” 

“Good boy…” Dream smirked. “George give Sapnap something to do, he looks awful.” 

George looked over at Sapnap’s current state and giggled, his cheeks were flushed bright red, sore lips parted and looking super desperate. “I think he looks perfect, all cute like this.”

“Oh come on George, stop teasing.” 

“But you look so pretty for me.” 

Sap whined and glared at his friend; he was tempted to do whatever it took but a part of him was still holding on to that piece of pride. 

“Fine, fine just because you look really handsome right now. Lay on your back next to Karl.”

Karl crawled back and let Sap get up to remove his clothes. Dream also moved away to slip off his sweats. They all moved around into comfortable positions. Karl moved slightly to the right leaving more space for Sapnap to lay on his back. Dream returned to his spot between Karls thighs and George sat on the bed between Sap’s parted legs. 

George felt his face flush and a part of possessiveness come over him, “Sap, what are you wearing.” 

“Do you like it?”

“I love it because I know you wore it for me, whore.” 

Sapnap felt George prod at the base of the plug and lightly press it further inside rubbing up against a spot inside him. He squirmed and groaned, "George." 

"So impatient…" He snickered and reached for the bottle Dream had just placed back on the sheets. 

"Everything alright Karl?" Dream asked as he slowly stroked himself to full mask. 

"I'm good, just need more." 

Dream guided the tip of his cock to Karl's still sensitive hole and barely brushed across it. "Pretty boy…" He whispered. 

George ignored the other boys' protests and pulled the little plug out. The purple crystal base with the silver metal felt weighted under his fingers and as he popped the cap to the tube he asked, "How long were you wearing it?" 

"All day…" 

"It's pretty weighty, could you feel it?" 

"A little, it's not big enough to constantly touch it." 

"Wanted to stay open for me?" George slid his hands down on his cock covering it in shine and making him shutter. "You didn't want to deal with a lot of prep tonight." 

"Nope, fuck me." 

"Just like that," Karl sighed. 

"Shit George, that's a little fast." 

"I think you like it like  _ this _ ," George accented the word with a final thrust seated fully inside. 

"Fuck me- the feeling makes it good," Sap mumbled, he was getting close to coming unraveled yet they had only begun. The sounds Karl was making then and even now beside him still gave him chills, it made his cock stir and brain become floaty. 

Jacob's was taking it very well and Dream was being extremely careful to avoid hitting his partner but a few minutes in Dream felt the boy beneath him intentionally clench to try and tease. "Karl?" 

"Yes?" 

"Did you do that on purpose..?" 

"Yes, what about it?" 

"Can I fuck you harder?" 

"Dream, you do not need to ask me- holy fuck." 

The blonde definitely took those words to heart because he took Karl by the hips and fucked into him harder than he had before. They both were roughly approaching their highs while Sapnap tried to keep himself composed. 

"Oh come on Sap, just break and start moaning like a bitch." 

"First of all I am not a- Fuck!" He regretted mouthing off almost instantly because George began to touch his nipples beneath his shirt with the pads of his fingers. The rough treatment mixed with the pounding was getting overwhelming. 

"Dream- Fuck please I'm so close, please touch me," Karl asked in that little soft voice. Dream slipped his arm between Karl's legs and moments later he was coming undone. "That feels so amazing, please fuck- I can't stop, it feels  _ so _ good."

George and Sap were quick to follow with twin groans and George hip stuttered trying to ride out his high. Sap squirmed after a moment showing some discomfort so George gently pulled out and sat back on his knees. 

As Dream pulled out and a groan slipped from his lips, he could barely keep his hips still he was so close. George turned to sit on the edge of the bed, reached out towards the other boy and the blonde shuffled over. 

"Please don't tease, I can't handle it just-" Dream mindlessly babbled feeling like he was seconds away from overheating. 

"I got you don't worry," George mumbled before taking the other boy's cock in hand and using moderate strokes. The little groans just flowed out of his mouth and before Dream could even think about it he was coming hard. His knees were going weak and he gripped George. "It's okay, you did perfect, good boy." 

By the time he came back to his senses George was wiping away the mess. Karl and Sap migrated together, Karl on the other boy's chest and both of them snuggling up to each other on the left side of the bed. 

"Dream come lay down, you look so adorably out of it." Karl giggled and motioned for him to join them at the top of the bed. Dream and George both crawled to the headboard and found their positions, Dream slotting in beside Karl and George in the blonde side. 

"That felt amazing, I've never done anything that intense before," Karl whispered against the other boy's soft skin. "I can barely feel my legs." 

"I can't feel my hands," Dream giggled. 

"It's okay guys, I still have socks on." Sap said in the most serious tone he could muster and the rest of the boys busted out into laughter. It was an interesting arrangement that's for sure, but a perfect one. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished this at 5am, no joke and it might be a little rough around the edges. I will be writing more in this AU maybe not right now because I'm a little swamped, I had nothing to do today so I've been writing this thing for 11 hours. 
> 
> If you saw the several grammar mistakes including one in the fucking title... no you didn't :) 
> 
> You can go follow me on twitter @SJaynotfound Please don't go there to harass me and start a fight. 
> 
> You can join my discord server here:  
> https://discord.gg/eSPfpMvYsp
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
